The present invention is directed to a vibration attenuator, in particular for a compass. The attenuator is disposed to attenuate or prevent transfer of vibrations from a fastening base of the compass, e.g. from the framework of a boat in which the compass is disposed, to the compass rose itself. Revolving of the compass rose that results from such vibrations is attenuated or prevented, while the present invention also attenuates or prevents transfer of any external force or impact, to the compass rose itself.
In boats and equivalent vessels, a liquid compass is used in which a compass rose for indicating direction is disposed inside a liquid dome, and is completely immersed in liquid. In the use of such compasses, a problem has been the transfer of vibrations and oscillations to the compass from the framework of the boat or equivalent vessel. Vibration of the compass results in several drawbacks, for example wear of the compass bearing, and revolving movement of the compass rose as the bearing support hits against interior structures or components of the compass rose. In such compasses, i.e. in the construction of the compass rose, there is always some part or component at the lower edge of the compass rose around the bearing support, which prevents the compass rose from falling out of position, e.g., due to the effect of the vibrations. This component or part placed around the support, is located very near the support, so that this component or part may readily hit against the support, due to the vibrations.
The problem described above, and the disadvantages resulting from the same, have already been recognized for a long time, and attempts have been made to solve this problem in several different ways. In one of these solutions, the bearing of the compass is attached to the support by an intermediate vertical spiral spring, so that the bearing may move vertically. In this manner, detrimental effects of vertical impact upon the bearing is eliminated. However, such a structure does not prevent revolving of the compass rose, or the effect of lateral impact, because the spring has been arranged so that it is resilient only in the vertical direction.
Transfer of vibration to the compass may also be prevented so that the entire compass is affixed to the boat framework or equivalent structure, by an intermediate spring arrangement. In addition to this spring arrangement, such a structure also requires shock absorption, so that the system becomes large and expensive.